We Meet Once Again
by BlueOasis
Summary: Chris Redfield is looking for his sister Claire until he ran into a unexpected person. WeskerChris One Shot Lemon


_Title: We Meet Once Again_

_Author: Tara (Kawiianimegirl)_

_Category: Resident Evil CV_

_Story: One-Shot_

_Couple: Wesker/Chris_

_Rating: R-NC17 (I don't know where it falls into)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil game series_

It was a frosty night and the sound of howling wind whipped around the Antarctic base. Mindless creatures were still wandering aimlessly in their surroundings.

"Ah!" A lone survivor was scampering away from a cluster of zombies. She stumbled onto the ground and looked up at the undead and hungry group that was approaching her. "Oh God, please let me live." She muttered to herself.

Then all of a sudden she heard a sound.

One or two zombies fell down, suddenly and mysteriously dead with only one left, ready to feed on her.

"Ah!" She screamed once again, squeezing her eyes shut.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and she gasped, gazing upon her savior.

The man wore all black; combat boots, black gloves and dark shades that covered his eyes, his short blonde hair slicked back with the gel.

"W-who are you?" the female quivered, gazing up at the man.

The man said nothing, choosing instead to simply drop a gun on her lap.

"You'll need it," he muttered, turning his back on her as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" she called out, getting up with the gun firmly held in her right hand.

The blonde looked over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"I'd like to know your name." She blinked, hesitantly clutching the gun to her chest.

"Wesker," the man answered. "It's not like your going to remember it for that long anyway." He laughed; the tone unusual, and then continued to walk away.

"A-are you looking for someone?!" she yelled to his retreating form.

He stopped in his tracks. "Yeah…Christopher..." he muttered to himself, resuming his pace and leaving the female alone once again.

At different location, a S.T.A.R.S member known as Chris Redfield was walking cautiously in vacant rooms.

"I don't think there are any survivors…" Chris told himself. "...Maybe all of them have gotten infected already," he muttered.

The young man checked each room carefully, searching for anything out of the ordinary. "I have to find my sister," he reminded himself, peeking into another room. "Clear." And he continued to search the area.

When Chris was going to take another step, he heard a noise other than his own footsteps. That noise caused the S.T.A.R.S member to freeze in his tracks, looking around frantically. "Who's there?" He aimed his handgun at every corner of the area he was searching.

Then there was sudden laughter, and Chris knew that laugh from anywhere. "Wesker?" he growled, a little surprised at the sudden realization. He stared at the shadow that was stepping towards the gunner before the silhouette of a man stepped out of the darkness, revealing himself.

And the brunette was unfortunately right.

Wesker chuckled darkly in his throat. "Well, well, well if it isn't Christopher Redfield. We meet again," he smirked.

"Go away Wesker…" the brunette muttered, turning his back on the other man.

The blond laughed mockingly, taking steps towards his companion. "Why would you want me to leave so soon? I've been waiting for this."

"Go to hell."

Wesker laughed at the remark. "Already been there Christopher." He took another step closer to Chris from behind and stood there; his hands running up the other man's thighs up to rest on his hips.

"Don't touch me," the other ordered.

The blond laughed, his body pressed against Chris's back. "Christopher," he breathed against his ear, turning Chris around and staring into the younger man's blue eyes.

"What do you want from me?" the brunette whispered, searching those dark shades that the man wore.

He smirked. "This." He roughly pushed the younger man against the wall, pinning his wrists above his head, claming his lips in a rough kiss.

Chris's eyes widened. _"What the hell is he doing?!"_ He started struggling against the older man's grip.

One of the blond's hands left his wrist, capturing his chin before forcefully squeezing it, making the male cry from the force and open his mouth. The invading tongue slipped into the others mouth.

_"What is Wesker thinking?!" _ His struggles were futile.

Wesker pulled away, leaving Chris confused and breathless.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" The brunette almost screamed, his cheeks turning red hot.

The blond laughed. "Christopher, this is what I want." He looked down at Chris's pants. "Such a reaction to such a brutal kiss, don't you think?"

_"There is seriously something wrong with me! This is Wesker I'm dealing with!" _Chris growled, staring at the man in front of him.

Wesker smirked, his lips placing wet kisses along the brunette's neck, followed by harsh nips and bites that caused him to groan, yelp and cry out.

_"I knew he'd like it rough" _Wesker smirked inwardly. The older man's other hand left his counterpart's wrist as he started to take off Chris's vest, letting it be tossed aside before starting to unbutton the green S.T.A.R.S shirt, exposing more skin.

Wesker stopped his assault on Chris's neck, pausing to pull one black glove off with his teeth, letting it drop to the floor before reaching up to explore Chris's exposed chest.

"P-please," Chris stuttered, his arms remaining motionless.

The blond smirked, taking the other glove off his hand. "Yes Christopher? Please what?" His lips place wet kisses along the brunette's chest.

"P-please W...esker... I n-need…" The gunner stuttered once again.

Wesker chuckled, his lips capturing one of the S.T.A.R.S member's nipples, sucking on it while one of his hands was playing with its twin.

The young brunette gasped, one hand, suddenly function, grabbing on to Wesker's short, stiff, gelled hair while his other arm wrapped around the man's neck. He could articulate any words, just gasping and groaning.

The dark-clad man smirked, his lips leaving the Chris's nipple in favor of kissing and nipping down lower to his abdomen. "Mine…my Christopher…" he breathed, starting to unbuckle the young man's pants and pull them down, taking the boxers with it.

"Wesker…" the brunette groaned.

Wesker laughed and he stood up, his hand skillfully pumping the other man's hard member. "Yes?" he teased.

Chris moaned, his grip on Wesker's hair increasing.

The blond stopped his ministrations and got on his knees. "Mmm, you will like this," he promised, kissing the tip of Chris's manhood. Licking his lips, he took it into his mouth.

The brunette gasped, his hand still in Wesker's hair as he bucked forward, wanting more.

Wesker's hands found Chris's hips, holding them in place.

"Aaah... Wesker," he moaned, his blue eyes half lidded.

The blond smirked, his head bobbing up and down while he wrapped his tongue around the brunette's hard member.

The younger man's eyes shut tight, his grip tightening on the older man's hair. "Wesker!" he moaned loudly as he came into the man's mouth.

The dark-clad man smirked, swallowing half of it, slipping it out of his mouth he stood up. He brought the brunette into a passionate kiss, making him taste himself.

When they pulled apart, the blond licked his lips. "Never knew you'd taste so good, Christopher."

Chris blushed red. _"Why I am I liking this? I've always hated this guy..."_

The blond sucked on three of his own fingers, pushing Chris onto the floor and then following him down. He spread the young man's thighs apart, settling himself between them as he took the three lubricated fingers out of his mouth. "Christopher, this is going to hurt a little." He inserted one finger into the younger man's tight entrance.

The brunette gasped, struggling away from the invader inside his body whilst tears welled up his eyes. "W-wesker?"

Suddenly Wesker hit a spot that made Chris moan and shudder. "You like that?" He hit the spot again, this moan louder as the struggling subsided.

The blond smirked and inserted the second finger, moving them in and out, hitting that same spot.

Chris threw his head back form the pleasure. "Wesker," he called out once more.

This made Wesker laugh. "My Christopher…all mine." he murmured, nipping and biting the male's throat while he thrust the final finger in his entrance, moving all three of them in and out driving Chris up the wall.

After preparation, he retreated the three fingers and starting unbuckling his own pants before taking off his upper clothing. After the clothes were discarded, he took both of Chris's legs and pulling him closer. Taking both of the younger man's legs, he placed them on his shoulders and guided himself into the brunette.

Chris's blue eyes widened. "Wes...ker?"

"It will get better," Wesker told him. He started moving in and out in a medium pace.

The gunner cried out, hands trying to grab a hold of something when one hand accidentally grabbed hold of Wesker's black shades, making them it drop to floor and reveal his golden reptilian eyes, a hand a hint of red present around the gold.

Wesker ignored the shades, closing his eyes from the tight heat surrounding him. "So tight, Christopher," he muttered.

Chris moaned, his hand finally finding something to hold onto in Wesker's short, blond hair, grabbing onto it with an intense grip. The other hand grabbed onto the blonde's arm.

One of the older man's hands started pumping the brunette's hard-on, matching his each of his thrusts.

Chris gasped, throwing his head back. "Ah! Wesker! Yes! Oohh..." His moaning increased in volume as time passed.

The blond smirked before hitting the spot that made the man beneath him moaned and shudder in pleasure." Found it," he whispered triumphantly, continuing to hit the younger man's sweet spot repeatedly.

The dark-haired man's hand yanked on his companion's hair, moaning in pure ecstasy.

"Christopher," Wesker groaned, opening his eyes. "I'm going to..."

Chris saw white flashes of stars when Wesker came, then moments later he came himself.

The blond gave one last thrust before pulling out, breathing audibly.

The brunette closed his eyes, his breathing ragged. "Wesker..."

Wesker chuckled in his throat, catching his breath. "Mmmm... Christopher, you're mine. Forever," he professed, standing up before putting on his clothes and picking up his back shades and black gloves. "Until next time, Christopher, when we meet again." He lowered himself, planting a hard kiss on the brunette's swollen lips before walking away.

After he left, Chris sat up, trying to catch his breath as he stood up. He felt weary, but he put on his clothes on anyways before he collapsed on the floor, dragging himself against the wall. "What have I done with him…?" he muttered to himself. "Is it what I think it is or just another one of his sick mind games?" He looked around, taking his handgun in his hand. "Must find Claire…." he repeated, closing his tired blue eyes. "But I need sleep. Hopefully I'm still alive in the morning." And with that, he drifted off to sleep.

_Done! I hope it wasn't that bad…I tried to put them in character though even though I never seen a fic that Chris would enjoy what Wesker does to him, Only a few of them are including mine._


End file.
